


Experience

by AHaresBreath



Series: Together [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Irresponsible Drinking, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use, University, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to find his feet in the world when he goes off to university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

In Merlin's first term at university the girls on the floor above decided he was a virgin and Jenny Turner nominated herself to relieve him of this burden. After the Christmas party at the union she poured vodka down his throat and led him by the hand to her room, to much whooping and catcalling from the rest of the gang. The walls were draped with pink and orange sarongs and the room smelt of incense and stale perfume. She pressed him up against the wall and stuck her tongue in his mouth, she tasted of sugar and smoke and her body felt weird in his arms, too small. She pressed her breasts into his chest standing on tiptoes to reach his mouth. When her hand drifted down to his crotch and squeezed his blood rushed to his face, burning not with lust but with embarrassment, his dick was completely flaccid, totally oblivious to her ministrations.

She stopped kissing him. "What's the matter hon?" she asked, frowning, an embarrassed flush creeping into her own skin.

"I'm gay." He blurted out, he didn't know if it was true, he just knew she wasn't Arthur and he didn't want anything that wasn't Arthur.

"Oh thank god," she laughed, whacking him playfully on the chest, "Thought I was losing my touch... Come on, I need another drink." Grabbing his shirt she pulled him back down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Nevermind ladies, he's gay." She announced as she tugged him through the door, all eyes on them. Some of the girls seemed disappointed, Hannah whispered "I told you" to Sarah and most of the guys just looked uncomfortable.

After New Year it seemed word spread, the girls only really talked to him about fashion or other girls, Jenny tried to adopt him as her GBF but eventually gave up when he was as unreceptive as when she had groped him.

He hadn't had many guy friends anyway so that didn't really change, there were a few blokes in his corridor he got on with and they didn't seem bothered by his dramatic outing so things soon went back to normal.

He thought about telling Arthur about it over the break, but Arthur had told him before that he couldn't be gay so he left it.

Merlin studied the men he knew, wondering if he could be attracted to them. There was a lecturer he particularly admired, but he didn't think he fancied him. Sometimes when he was out at a pub or club men would try and chat him up, he quite liked the attention but decided he wasn't into camp guys, and they were the ones who approached him.

If there was anyone he fancied it would be Rich from his Contexts seminar. He was tall and broad, he had dark hair and eyes, but when he smiled there was something in the way his eyes twinkled that reminded him of Arthur.

When Merlin found himself at a party in Rich's halls he was chuffed when Rich greeted him with an "Eeeeeyy, Merlin duuuuuuuude," flung an arm around his shoulder and led him around introducing him to his friends. Merlin grinned broadly and tucked his arm round Rich's muscular waist, feeling the solid flesh ripple with his movements, warm and comforting.

Rich was wasted and didn't last the night, so Merlin helped him to his room before he passed out.

"So hot," he was murmuring into Merlin's ear as he struggled with the key, "God, that mouth..."

When they were safely inside Merlin kissed him, Rich clawed his hair and kissed him back moaning filthily. He pulled away to strip off his clothes, Merlin took off his coat, shoes and trousers but left his t-shirt and pants on, hesitant. Rich stripped completely naked though and flopped down on the bed holding his arms out to Merlin who hovered nervously.

He needn't have worried though, as soon as he was in his arms Rich was snoring loudly. Merlin snuggled into him enjoying the feeling of being held, and let himself drift off into a contented sleep.

"What the fuck?" Merlin awoke with a jolt as his arse hit the hard floor, pain shooting through his hip and down his leg.

He gaped, confused at where Rich was pressed back against the wall, covers clutched in front of him.

"You little... Why am I naked? Did you bloody rape me?" Merlin was shaking his head, mouth still hanging open as Rich felt between his legs. "Fuck... Everyone _said_ you were creepy as fuck, Jesus... What the hell? Get out, get out of here you little pervert..."

Merlin scrambled into his clothes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I, I didn't..." he stammered.

"Get OUT!" Rich shouted, "If I ever see you outside of class I will BEAT you... Freak."

Merlin fled, the last word echoing in his mind. He ran from the block, from the campus, he ran to the station and bought a ticket for London, he had to get to Arthur, everything would be ok if he could just get to Arthur.

When Merlin got to Arthur's flat he wasn't there but his flatmate let him in. He curled up in Arthur's bed and let himself cry, at his stupidity, at his loneliness, and the thought of all those people laughing at him. Creepy as fuck, the freaky little pervert, would Rich tell people he'd raped him? Would he call the police? He sobbed into Arthur's pillow, wallowing in the scent of him.

Arthur found him like that, he sat by his head and stroked his hair.

"Hey... Hey hey hey, what's up? Dan called and said you were here in a right state, what's happened?"

Merlin broke into a fresh wave of sobs so Arthur kicked off his trainers and got in behind him, soothing him until he got the story out if him in broken gasps.

"You're an idiot." Arthur said at last.

"I know... I-"

"Shut up," Arthur cut him off before he could launch into another stream of recriminations. " _I'll_ tell you why you're an idiot. Of course that guy wanted you, how could he not? Just because he's too much of a fuckwit to realise it doesn't put you in the wrong. So what if he says you're a freak, you're a million times better than he'll ever be, and he'll never have the chance to _touch_ someone as beautiful as you again. No, shut up, I haven't finished. It's lucky for him that he didn't fuck you because then I'd have to kill him. As it is I will just beat the shit out of the fucktard and if the surgeon can put him back together then he gets to live.

"You need to learn that you are better than all that scum, we're so far above them they can barely see us. You're gorgeous Merlin, you're stunning and people are going to want you, but they're not going to be worthy of you, they don't deserve to look at you, let alone touch you...

"Right, get up, we're going out tonight and you need something decent to wear."

He bundled Merlin into the shower and then they got the bus to Oxford Street, Merlin loathed clothes shopping but Arthur led him skillfully through the crowds, picking out expertly cut trousers and slinky shirts in gorgeous fabrics, he took him to a salon as well and they managed to shape his unruly curls into something almost sophisticated.

Before they even got back to the flat Merlin was exhausted but Arthur gave him two shots of sambuca and a double espresso and by the time they were both dressed Merlin was buzzing and had completely messed up his hair. He still looked edible though in the slim fitting midnight blue shirt and charcoal trousers which hugged his arse just right and made his legs look a mile long.

By eleven o'clock they had shared two bottles of champagne with a group of hot girls and left them wanting more. Arthur showed Merlin how to make the girls flock to him like moths with just a smile and a knowing look. He made him see the way all eyes followed them when they moved through a crowd.

Next they went to a club and Arthur wouldn't let him dance with anyone for more than a few tracks. At the end of the night Arthur pointed out a girl who looked like a supermodel and told Merlin they were bringing her back to the flat, Merlin didn't quite believe him but somehow he found himself back in Arthur's room with the girl's hot dark lips around his cock while Arthur pounded her from behind. The next morning, after Merlin had fucked her too, the first time he had ever been inside anyone, Arthur put her in a cab and flopped back into bed.

"And that, little brother, is how a Pendragon does heartbreak... Now, do you still want me to kick the shit out of that loser?"

Merlin snuggled into Arthur's chest, feeling good "Nah, I can't even remember his name."

* * *

When the day came for the seminar he shared with Rich Merlin dressed himself in one of his sexy new outfits and swanned in to the room like he owned it, he didn't make eye contact with Rich, but laughed and chatted with the people at nearby desks when he wasn't studiously hanging off the professor's words.

Afterwards Rich cornered him outside, he felt a moment's fear but steeled his features.

"Look," Rich started nervously, "Mate, I want to apologise about Saturday... I've been remembering some stuff from the night before and I know we kissed... I guess I just freaked out seeing you there, and me naked... I'm not exactly 'out' you know? But I think you're really fit, and I'd like to make it up to you... If you'll let me."

Merlin stared at him blankly, "If this is some kind of trick I'm not interested."

"S'not a trick, I swear to you... Just come round for a beer, yah?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't want to go to your place." Back to the scene of his humiliation.

"Yours then?"

Merlin shook his head again. "Weather's nice, lets just walk back and you can convince me on they way."

"Alright, excellent," he seemed genuinely pleased and they set off towards the complex, it was about a half hour walk from this campus so most people got the bus or cycled.

The first stretch was through a lightly wooded area and Merlin half expected a bunch of Rich's friends to jump out and beat him to death, or worse, but they passed through and onto the main road. Rich was chattering about how he'd always kind of known he was gay but had been scared to do anything about, and about his past girlfriends and the one guy he'd snogged on holiday. Merlin was finding his voice increasingly irritating, he sounded like such a public school boy, Merlin knew he and Arthur talked 'posh' too but not like this, the guy sounded like a reject from Made in Chelsea, and as Merlin sneaked glances at him he decided he wasn't even that good looking, and entirely too self involved.

Near to their hall complex there was a little path that led down to the river.

"Come on," said Rich, tugging his sleeve, "I've got some smoke, it's good shit."

They headed into the trees until they were out of sight of the road and any dog walkers and sat on a log overlooking the fast flowing river.

Rich skinned up and they passed the spliff back and forth, after a few turns he balanced it on a rock and grabbing Merlin's shoulders pulled him into a kiss. 

"Hey," said Merlin, trying to shove him away.

"What?" said Rich, "This is what you wanted isn't it?" Using his superior bulk he shifted Merlin off the log and pinned him in the damp leaf mould.

"What are you doing?" Merlin wriggled and tried to push him off.

"Shh, it's alright..."

His tongue was in Merlin's mouth, his body pressing down, grinding his crotch into Merlin's.

"Get, get off," Merlin spluttered when he got his mouth away, his left hand was free and he groped around til it settled on something cool and jagged, a rock, he lifted it and brought it down clumsily on Rich's head, he tipped the stunned boy off of him and knelt over him.

Rich gazed blearily up at him.

"You're scum," Merlin echoed Arthur's words through gritted teeth, "You don't deserve to _touch_ me..." 

He brought the rock down between Rich's eyes and rolled him into the river, prodding him out to the centre with a branch, he zipped up his backpack and threw that after him along with the leaves his head had rested on. Then he rinsed off his hands in the cold water, sat down and finished the spliff, hands shaking, and stayed there staring at the water rush past until he felt steady enough to go back to the road and to his room.


End file.
